ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grima (episode)
Story Ben and Jane are on the bottom floor of a corporate building, Ben using his mana to heal Jane’s shoulder. She grimaces from the pain, but not as severely as before. Ben: (Panting) Almost there. That shoulder will be fixed up real soon. Jane: (Looking away) Thanks. And, I’m sorry. Ben: Huh? Why are you sorry? Jane: I got, jealous of the way you acted around Kai, and let that cloud my judgement. I allowed Maltruant to trick me into helping him. If I had just had more control over my feelings, Ben: (Excitedly) Wait, you think I have a shot with Kai?! Jane gives Ben an exacerbated look, seeming angry. Ben freaks, and looks away. Ben: I mean, uh, yeah. I guess, I was, uh, I mean, Jane: (Sighs) Save it. You obviously don’t think of me that way. Ben: Not true! I think. Ugh! Why is this so hard?! Risen Alien Y teleports inside the building, startling both of them. It raises its hand, a dark energy explosion occurring, sending Ben and Jane flying in opposite directions. Ben recovers, firing mana blasts at Risen Alien Y. Risen Alien Y takes them, and turns at Ben, forming a sword. Risen Alien Y charges Ben, who forms a mana shield, pushing back against it. Jane: Ben! Jane goes to lift her left arm, but stops, the pain too much. Ben strains, as his shield begins to break. Then, a large blue energy beam shoots through, blasting the Risen Alien Y away. Ben turns, seeing Kai wielding a gold staff, with the figure of an alien with eagle wings on top. Ben: Kai! What’s that? Kai: Oh, just some alien junk from the museum. At least, by your standard. Ben: Eh-hehe. Yeah. About that, Jane: Eck-hem! (Ben and Kai turn, looking at her.) Can you two flirt after Ben finishes fixing my shoulder. I’ll get out of your hair after that. Ben: Oh, right. Kai, cover me. This shouldn’t take much longer. Ben runs over to Kai, continuing to heal her shoulder. Kai stands on guard, when Swift flies in. Kai fires an energy beam, as Swift fires a neuroshock. Ben: Flying girl! We’re on the same side! She’s obviously not a zombie! Kai! Same to you! Swift: I heard an explosion in here. Are you done? Jane lifts her left arm, gently moving it in a circle. Jane: As long as I don’t overexert it. Kai: Good luck with that in a war zone. Jane: Which means my alien choices will be more important than ever. Swift: Then let’s go. Jane: Wait, what? Swift swoops down, grabbing Jane with her feet by the shoulders. Jane howls in pain, as Swift carries her off, her screaming as they rocket into the air. Servantis sees this, as he holds down Risen Four Arms with his lightning. Servantis: That’s it. Distract the beast as I finish it once and for all. Servantis walks away from the front lines, as Lucy punches a Risen Madam Eye, destroying it. Lucy: 19 defeated! I’m on a roll! Huh? (She sees Servantis sneak off.) Where are you going? Jane: EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nothing is worth this! Swift maneuvers up and down, side to side, dodging enemy attacks, jarring Jane’s shoulder as she does. Risen Jetrays fire neuroshocks, Risen Chromastones fire ultraviolet rays. Swift dodges and counters them with her neuroshocks, though the Risen Chromastones absorb the attacks. Risen Cloudnine float through the air, beginning to turn black. Jane: We can’t get anywhere near it! Swift: We don’t need to. We just need to get you at an angle where you can make it on it. Jane: Wait, what? Swift increases her speed, getting high above them. She smiles, as she spins upwards, throwing Jane down at Grima. Jane screams, as she activates the Omnitrix, grimacing as she slaps it down. She transforms into Cannonbolt, curling up and falling towards Grima. Swift: Destroy it. Complete the mission we’ve held for so long. Swift is struck by a lightning bolt from Risen Cloudnine. Several more Risen Cloudnine fire lightning bolts, overwhelming Swift. Her pulse stops, as she falls from the sky, down to the ground. Puppet Master stands on Grima’s back, the scale cable restricting her into place. She looks up, seeing Cannonbolt falling right at her, busting through the Risen Jetray, Chromastone and Cloudnine that get in her way. Puppet Master: She’s coming at us! I think it is time that I take her out for good. Puppet Master goes to activate the Omnitrix, but grabs the scale cover. She gasps in confusion, trying to pull it off. Puppet Master: Hey! What gives?! Grima: As long as I’m attached to your Omnitrix to create the Risen aliens, you can’t use it. Puppet Master: What kind of a design flaw is this?! I demand a way to fight! Grima: Relax. I will grant your wish. Purple spores come out from between Grima’s scales, bathing Puppet Master. It then comes off her, maintaining her form. It solidifies into Janezarro, which moans like a zombie. Puppet Master: Ah. My puppet form. This will do nicely. Puppet Master holds her arms up, as dark purple energy strings attach to Janezarro. She motions Janezarro to activate and slap down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rath. Her fur is grey and black, missing patches of skin on her forearms and chest, revealing her bones. Cannonbolt: This impact is going to hurt! Rath is lifted to fly into the air, crossing her arms in front of her. Rath crashes into Cannonbolt, the force causing her to fall backwards, bouncing off Grima’s scales. Cannonbolt manages to open up, grabbing a scale spike with her right arm. Cannonbolt: Ugh. This is getting bad. Rath flies at Cannonbolt, her curling up and deflecting Rath, her flying off to the side. Cannonbolt rolls up Grima’s scales at Puppet Master, hitting the bumps in between the scales, jarring her shoulder as she goes. Cannonbolt: Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Rath grabs Cannonbolt from behind, lifting her up into the air. Cannonbolt reverts, falling out of Rath’s grip, in between the scales. The scales shift, pinning Jane in, crushing her left shoulder. Jane: Agh! Puppet Master: Aw, poor Jane! How’s it feel, to die by being crushed by Grima’s massive body! And yet, it doesn’t seem like you’ve suffered enough to me. Puppet Master tugs on a string, causing the Omnitrix on Rath to spin, and slaps it down. Rath shifts to Spitter, her head inflating. The scales shift, as Jane gets room to move her arms. She screams in pain as she moves her left arm to activate the Omnitrix, Puppet Master sighing with pleasure at the sound of them. Puppet Master: Yes, struggle against me! There is no greater pleasure than to hear you scream in misery! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, as she turns into Cloudnine. She turns into a gas, floating up. Spitter follows, spitting acid slime at Cloudnine. Cloudnine absorbs the slime, her body solidifying and sagging down. Cloudnine: (Straining) Ugh! Need to lose, a little, weight! Cloudnine floats up a bit, releasing acid rain from her body. It pours down on Spitter, her howling in pain, the acid burning Spitter’s body. Puppet Master: Tsk. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that you did that. Die already! Puppet Master pulls on the strings, lifting Spitter and flinging her at Cloudnine, who bounces off Cloudnine’s poofy elastic body. The Omnitrix is twisted, as she shifts to Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane lands on all fours, shaking her fur out. Wolf Bane’s snout splits, firing a sonic howl. Cloudnine is stopped in place, as Cloudnine reverts. Puppet Master: Got you! Puppet Master points a hand at Jane, strings going towards her, catching her left arm. Jane swiftly moves her right arm in range, activating the Omnitrix. Puppet Master motions a finger up, suspending Jane in the air by her left arm, pulling her arm out of its socket. She bites her lip to hold in her pain, as she kicks her Omnitrix, it going down and transforming her. Four Arms: Agh! This is going to hurt. Four Arms’ lower left arm is free, as she creates a sonic clap with her lower arms. The sonic clap hits Puppet Master, her releasing a gasp as she flies across Grima. Puppet Master: Oof! Not bad. Four Arms charges at Puppet Master, as she wiggles her fingers, Four Arms stopped, both left arms strung behind her back. Wolf Bane pounces, biting into Four Arms’ left shoulder. Four Arms squints her eyes in pain, but remains silent. Puppet Master: What is this? Scream already! Puppet Master twists Four Arms body even further by pulling on her arms, Four Arms pulling back to resist. End Scene Nails transforms into Xangoose, firing blades from her tail at Risen Ssslither, striking them in the head, destroying them. Xangoose hisses with excitement, as Risen Clockwork fire time rays, aging objects to dust. Max opens fire, when his blaster is hit, destroying it. The Risen Clockwork approach him, as Xangoose gets in front of him, transforming into Time Panther. The Risen Clockwork fire time rays, which bounce off her fur. Time Panther pounces, destroying them. Max: Thanks. Time Panther nods with a growl, and leaps off. Servantis goes to his ship, pulling out a device that resembles a Chronosapien’s head with the key on top, and the glass window from the chest. Lucy: What is that? Servantis turns, Lucy having a mallet hand. Servantis: No getting past you, is there? This, my dear Lucy, is a Chronosapien Time Bomb. With it, I can wipe out targets that exist in the multiverse, affecting every other dimension in the process. This is why I recruited Jane in the first place. I wanted to use her Osmosian powers to absorb the Coming Storm and become the host, so I could use this to wipe her, and therefore the Coming Storm, from existence. Lucy: That’s all you wanted Jane for? You always expected her to become the host? Servantis: Janezarro was my backup plan in this incident. I didn’t know that she’d still be able to take in the Coming Storm, but the result is the same. Lucy: I won’t allow you to kill Jane. Servantis: That creature is essentially a god. By linking it to Jane, I created its only weakness. We can’t fight it head on, the only way to stop it is by sacrificing her! Lucy: No! Lucy stretches her arm at Servantis, Servantis opening his skull to shoot lightning, shocking Lucy back. She tries to attack again, when Swift’s corpse crashes into the ground, right between the two of them. Servantis grieves over Swift’s bent up body, expression sullen. Servantis: All sacrifices will be justified. Lucy: You don’t even care when your own teammate died?! You are evil! Servantis: You are wrong. I do care about this. Grima will pay. Suddenly, Risen Alien Y teleports in, grabbing Servantis and his Chronosapien Time Bomb. It teleports away, as another one attacks Lucy. Lucy: No! Lucy leaps in, swinging a mallet hand. Risen Alien Y is knocked back, as it flies at her. It is hit by an energy beam, destroyed. Lucy turns, seeing Kai. Lucy: Thanks! Who are you? Jane is barely conscious, her left arm being pulled into the air, while her right arm hangs limp. Janezarro stands there, moaning. Puppet Master: (Sighs) So boring. Puppet Master causes Jane to slap herself with her right hand, Jane’s eyes glazed over. She doesn’t respond, as Puppet Master gets frustrated. Puppet Master: So boring! Your death needs to be filled with pain! Maybe I will just feed you to Grima. Grima: That can wait. There’s another you need to kill first. Puppet Master: Uh, excuse me?! Who do you think you’re talking to?! Risen Alien Y teleports in, dropping Servantis and the Chronosapien Time Bomb, the bomb tumbling down Grima’s backs, getting stuck in between Its scales. Grima: If that bomb goes off, we’ll be erased from existence. Puppet Master: I don’t believe you. Servantis: That Chronosapien Time Bomb is programed to erase Jane Smith’s DNA signature from the multiverse. And since you are Jane, Puppet Master: I’ll never exist?! Puppet Master cuts the strings on Jane, her dropping to the ground, lying on her left side while blankly watching. Servantis goes for the Time Bomb, as he’s caught in the strings, being tugged on to pull him back. Servantis opens his skull, shooting lightning to grab the Time Bomb. Janezarro is moved into the path, as she slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Chromastone. Chromastone takes and absorbs the lightning, as she blasts Servantis with an ultraviolet ray, knocking him down. Jane: (Muttering) Wipe out my DNA from the multiverse. Does that mean John and the others? But, Puppet Master is me. Maybe it’s just females. I have to, I have to. Jane rolls over onto her right side, her left arm flopping over. She moves her right arm, so her left hand grabs and activates the Omnitrix, fingers trembling as she does. She slams it down, transforming into Feedback. Puppet Master turns at the flash of light. Puppet Master: Yes! Awesome! You still have some fight left in you! Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray at Feedback, as she moves her antenna, absorbing the attack. Feedback stands and starts stumbling towards Chromastone, who charges at Feedback. Feedback walks in a circle, whipping her tail to trip Chromastone. Chromastone recovers, as she punches Feedback. Feedback catches Chromastone’s arm, as she pulls Chromastone through and past her. Puppet Master: No, no, no! You need to be crushed beyond recognition! Puppet Master lifts her hand, but nothing happens. Chromastone stays lying on Grima’s scales, seeing that the strings were cut. Puppet Master: What?! Puppet Master extends more energy strings, as Feedback’s antenna catch them, draining them. Feedback: (Panting) There are no strings on her. Puppet Master screams in frustration, as she points all her fingers at Feedback, catching her in her strings. The antenna and tail are caused to point away from the strings, leaving Feedback powerless. Puppet Master: What do you think of that?! I think it would just be better if I snapped that pretty neck of yours! Servantis runs, using his lightning to lift and bring the Time Bomb to him. He catches it, as Puppet Master spots this, cutting some strings off Feedback to extend them at Servantis. Servantis turns the key on the Time Bomb, as he’s hit by the strings, paralyzed. He uses his lightning to toss the Time Bomb away, tumbling down Grima, as Its body is curved so it’s going downhill. The Time Bomb is ticking towards its countdown. Grima: You fool! Stop him! Puppet Master: Quit ordering me around, gecko! Feedback moves her antenna to drain the strings on her, breaking them. Feedback reverts, as Jane moves her right arm across her body. She struggles to move her left arm, her fingers barely able to press the buttons to activate the Omnitrix. She looks down, able to tilt the Omnitrix to see her choices. She dials through the aliens, moaning with each turn. The ticking ceases, as a time pulse is released. Grima’s body begins to break down, as Jane slaps down the Omnitrix. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Nails * Max Tennyson Neutral * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift (death) Villains * Puppet Master * Grima * Janezarro (recreated) * Risen ** Risen Alien Y ** Risen Four Arms ** Risen Madam Eye ** Risen Jetray ** Risen Chromastone ** Risen Cloudnine ** Risen Ssslither ** Risen Clockwork Aliens By Jane * Cannonbolt * Cloudnine * Four Arms * Feedback By Janezarro * Rath * Spitter * Wolf Bane * Chromastone By Nails * Xangoose * Time Panther (first appearance) Trivia * Jane reveals her feelings to Ben, though he doesn't return them. Ironically, Kai comes to help at that moment. * Swift sacrifices herself to get Jane onto Grima. * It's revealed how Puppet Master loses access to the Omnitrix, it being covered in Grima's dragon scales to create the Risen. * Janezarro being recreated from purple spores is based off the Shadow Bugs creating False Characters in the video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, specifically in the Subspace Emissary. * Servantis reveals and activates his endgame; a Chronosapien Time Bomb to wipe out all the Jane variations. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga Category:Jane Smith 10: Nemetrix Arc